


Understand.

by NoodlesDoodles1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :)), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), ranboo is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlesDoodles1/pseuds/NoodlesDoodles1
Summary: Ranboo did not understand humans. He did not understand the way their faces contorted when they felt a certain way. He did not understand the way their voices changed. He did not understand the way their hands moved, or the way their bodies shifted whilst they talked.He did not understand humans.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	Understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi!! I had a small headcanon that Ranboo struggles to understand other people sometimes due to him growing up with other endermen wooo  
> Thank you for reading my work aah!! I know its short but this was written on a whim. Any errors in spelling or general sentence construction I am sorry for as I have not really checked it lol  
> Based a lot of this some of the traits of autism, thank you to Goldenrayofsunshine for confirming that it is okay for me to label the Ranboo in my story as autistic!! I really like writing him as such, may do it a bit more in the future 
> 
> please remember to drink some water and stay safe!! :)

Ranboo did not understand humans. He did not understand the way their faces contorted when they felt a certain way. He did not understand the way their voices changed. He did not understand the way their hands moved, or the way their bodies shifted whilst they talked.

He did not understand humans.

Sometimes he did not understand himself. He did not know how to express his feelings to other people. His thoughts and ideas often remained unheard solely because he was unsure of how to vocalise them. He did not know how to limit and control these emotions. They burst out in colourful explosions, leading to conflict or confusion amongst his peers.

They did not understand him.

It was like that, all throughout his life. Talking to people was a chore. It was easier to communicate with the other endermen. People who genuinely understood him. People who did not patronise him because he was different. People who did not call him a monster for the way his skin looked, for the way his eyes looked, for the way his fingers curled and his incredible height. People who did not tease him from being hurt by the water, afraid of the rain or unsettled by pumpkins.

The endermen understood him.

Though he had learnt over the years, Ranboo still struggled with other people sometimes.

He remembered being younger and making “emotion cards”. He made a whole bunch of these, painting each small placard with a crayon drawing of a face and a neat little label. And most of all, he remembered them dropping to the floor as he shuffled through each one, holding each card up next to the person’s face as he tried to link it with the emotion on it, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. And he remembered throwing them on the ground and storming home, home to his family, home to the people who truly understood him.

Ranboo felt that same feeling now.

Here he was, standing before Tubbo, examining his face closely. There was no smile. His eyebrows were not furrowed, nor raised, but rather just sitting there above his eyes, which were drained of colour and narrowed slightly. His mouth was curved downwards in a half-frown. Was this sadness? Disappointment? Anger? Tiredness? Boredom? Frustration? Hurt?

He felt that horrific anxiety closing in on him now. He could see the same little hybrid boy flicking through his cards, watching as they cascaded to the ground and fell just out of reach. He felt nauseas and cold. And so alone.

“Ranboo? Are you even listening?”

Tubbo’s voice – what did it mean? What emotion was it? Ranboo placed his hands on his head, and wrapped a strand of hair around his finger, eyes glazing over. Oh god.

Ranboo did not know how he felt.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Are you angry at me?”

“No, no. I’m not.”

“What’s wrong?”

“No, nothing. I’m fine.” Tubbo sighed, and patted Ranboo on the back, blinking his eyes closed, “Let’s get back inside. You look cold.”


End file.
